


Will you wake up beside me?

by mxPerditus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Other, also lots of commas.... sorry yall lol, gender-neutral reader perspective, mild spoilers for episodes 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxPerditus/pseuds/mxPerditus
Summary: Diego is comforted by you after something terrible happens.





	Will you wake up beside me?

**Author's Note:**

> there are mild spoilers for the Umbrella Academy episodes 3 - 4 so you probably shouldn't read if you haven't seen up to that point. (If you have, then you're good!)

You come home to a dark, empty house. You switch on a few lights and put up your jacket and take your shoes off, wandering to the bathroom, dropping your purse into the bedroom... Except you stop, and turn to the empty room.

 

You hadn’t noticed before because the lights were off, but there’s someone on the bed. You approach him, knowing who it is without having to guess.

 

“Diego...” you try.

 

You don’t touch him. You stand near him, waiting for verbal confirmation.

 

You start to wonder if he’s asleep when you see his shoulder move and you hear a soft breath. “What is it?” he says, voice quiet.

 

“What’s wrong?” you ask softly. He doesn’t answer for a long time and you’re about to turn away when he turns over to look at you. His eyes are far away and full of pain.

 

“Can you lay down with me...? Please?”

 

His voice drives a stake in your heart and you respond without thinking, taking a seat on the bed and lying beside him. You’re unsure how to help so you lie quietly, testing the waters by resting a hand over his stomach, gently tugging at him to move closer. He rolls over toward you and wraps his arms around you, almost too tight.

 

After a long time lying in the dark, you feel him shaking and you realize that’s his breathing. He’s crying.

 

You don’t question, you just move your hand to cradle the back of his head and he starts crying harder. “Mom...” is all he says between waves of sobs and you purse your lips, closing your eyes.

 

“It’s okay,” you say, pulling him tighter to you.

 

He rests his head against your shoulder and his grip loosens, almost sleepy and he says in a groggy voice, “You can get up now.”

 

You know what he’s doing; he’s trying to push you away, suspecting you of wanting to leave the entire time. But you don’t. You won’t.

 

You chuckle, which makes him look up at you incredulously. He looks a mess.

 

You rest a hand against his cheek and he looks down from your gaze, embarrassed.

 

“Don’t worry,” you say simply and he relaxes, resting his head against the bed. Then he closes his eyes and you’re pretty sure you do, too because after a long peaceful stretch, you wake up tangled in a warm blanket with a sleeping Diego beside you. It looks like it’s early in the morning.

 

You slept in your clothes but you don’t mind, not when you’re this comfortable.

 

Diego looks comfortable too. There isn’t a worry line on his face. He’s snoring softly, lips parted and hair mussed from his pillow.

 

Your heart swells with warmth and you snuggle into the blanket, closing your eyes and thanking whatever gods got you to this moment in time. Then you remember what he uttered the other night. Worry tugs at you and you open your eyes.

 

Then a hand touches your side and you’re tugged into a warm chest. “Good morning,” you say. Diego ruffles your hair, grinning. “Morning.” He kisses you then stands and makes his way to the bathroom across the hall. You sit up, concern weighing on you.

 

He comes back into the room and sees the look on your face.

 

He doesn’t say anything. He probably knows what you’re thinking about. Instead, he reaches his hand out to you.

 

Diego says he has a family matter to attend to. You nod, taking his hand and you make your way to the living room.

 

You eat breakfast together. There’s a quiet resignation that settles over you.

 

“Good luck,” you say as he leaves. He smiles and nods, a shadow of pain on his features, then he’s gone.

 

He comes back later that evening, looking exhausted and defeated.

 

“I’m okay,” he says when he sees the look in your eyes. That doesn’t stop you from being worried about him.

 

Neither of you have anything to do the rest of the day so you sit together - closer than you usually do - on the couch and watch movies together. You help him cook dinner (he’s an excellent cook, as it turns out) then you both stay up till 12, doing nothing but playing silly games or talking as the tv runs in the background.

 

When you finally settle down, prepared for sleep, you get cozy beside him and he turns to you, hesitating before speaking. “Thanks for...”

 

He doesn’t finish.

 

You smile, nodding. “Anytime.”

 

His arms find you under the sheet, an echo from this morning. He pulls you into him and kisses you, thoroughly this time. He says something quietly, muttered sleepily, and you almost don’t catch it.

 

It kind of sounds like “I love you.”


End file.
